Like The Depth Of My Soul
by Shen's General
Summary: Black. A color that possessed the capability of many dark emotions. Anger. Envy. Hatred. Altogether, it forms a void around you, a dreaded sense of loneliness. A sense one is all so familiar with. OC-Centric. Takes place within Pure Redemption Saga.


**Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole**

**'****_Like The Depth Of My Soul_****'**

**By Shen's General**

**A/N: This oneshot was inspired by reading a fic or two of CKDrake's fics, some of which are hauntingly beautiful. So, for you guys...a fic featuring one of my favorite OCs...**

**I do not own LotG or GoG or any of the works.**

* * *

Pain...it surged through his body as he, against his will, expended the last of his strength to perform one last attempt at the game they called vengeance.

Cold...his body locked up in rigor mortis, the chill numbing his body as a hole open up in his heart, torn open by the blade of his foe, who in turn, accepted his blade in kind.

Relief...his wounded heart rejoiced with, as he was no longer bound by chains of his warden, the grim reaper of his soul, a beast of eternal darkness that would no longer claim him and manipulate his heart to his whim, never to breathe the same air as he forevermore...and in kind, neither could he.

"Thank you..."

With those last words uttered, he, Maurice, also known as Skarmoris, the sole son of the infamous being, the Deathbringer, felt his strength leave him as he collapsed onto the yellow dead-like grass of the cliff, his eyes grew heavy, his three eyelids sealing shut for the last time, as he is ultimately consumed in a ethereal mist of perpetual black...

Black…the name of a color that he had grown ever so familiar with.

It was the first and last color that he had seen in his life, from the first second of birth to the last one of death.

It was a color that he had grown to fear, trying to summon up the courage at dusk in the orphanage in which he was abandoned at to face it every night.

It was a color that defined him by the standards of all the owls around him, for they knew an origin of which he did not, and forced him to suffer the ridicule and shame of the crimes that he did not commit and for subjects that he could not control.

It was a color that he rejoiced, when he was greeted by a Sooty Owl, whose natural colors matched that of the darkest night, who had given him a chance at a better life, and a chance to rise above all the hidden hatred.

It was such a color that he had learned to love, as the moon within the blackness shined upon the beautiful white feathers of an barn owl who seen past his aura of loathing darkness and seen an owl who pleaded for release from all the loathing…

It is a color…that his heart had started to become, when the love he thought he had gain gave her heart to the one who restored his…

It is a color that continued it's consumption when he saw the owl he had once respected turn into a beast, lusting for no more than vengeance and power…

It was the color…of the mask that he had invented, that had been the catalyst that pushed the Sooty Owl to hurt everyone around him, including the one he loved.

The color he had grown to hate with his very being, and the very last color he saw before he was exiled by the one who took him in, sent out into the harsh, unforgiving world.

The color that he had met with once more when he was at the brink of death, with hunger, thirst, and sleep-derivation, as he fell to his death.

A color…of the owl he saw within his dream, leaving him at the branch of the orphanage he had loathed.

The same colored owl that he seen within the book of the headmistress responsible for ostracizing him, going on to call him a monster like him.

The color that surrounded him once more in a daymare, as his father returned to him in that horrid hagsmire, promising him of all that he desired and much more.

The color…his heart had fully become that very night.

It was the color hue of the hellish helm he had donned following the murder of the one of many owls that ruined his life.

The color that described his smile as he witness the transformation of two simple-minded ruffians into emotionless supersoldiers that would become his guards.

The color that shined in the reflections of his gleaming silver blades, crafted with the finest metal.

The color he had christened his left wing as, as a tribute to the color of the two owls that had betrayed him, hurt him, tormented him…as he swore to disgrace them the only way he knew how.

The color that defined him, as he overthrown the two barn owls that ruled the Pure Ones, forced the army to turn and feast on one another, and all the thoughts that perpetually ran through his mind.

The color of his heart when his love rejected him, despite all of his efforts being for her, although his heart had no longer give a damn about love or any other emotions that should matter.

It was the color of the roiling sky as he fought the barn owl that had taken on the name of the owl he had grown to hate, determined to rid the world of him once and for all.

A color that described his despair as he was backed into a corner by the same owl and his brother.

A color that defined his fear as everything he had worked for crumbled down all around him.

A color that consumed him as his body grew weak, prepared to be taken by the silver-tongued beast, who had used him all this time for his selfish gain, only to be defeated once more by the brothers.

The color that greeted him once more, when Deathbringer used him one last time to exact his pitiful vengeance, and as a result, ending his life.

Black…a color that he had feared, hated, envied. The color that he had rejoiced and loved, the color that he had hoped to rise above, only to become it, as he descended into his own darkness and self-destruction.

Black… the name of a color that he had grown ever so familiar with…for that what he was…like the very depth of his soul…

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it! READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
